The present invention relates to a device for clasping hair and more particularly relates to a device that may be used to arrange and position long hair in various styles.
Various devices for clasping or otherwise arranging and positioning hair in desired styles have been proposed. Perhaps the simplest of these devices is known as a "bobby pin" and comprises an elongated, U-shaped clasp made of a resilient material. Hair is held between the legs of the U-shaped clasp. Another common device is called a "barrette" and includes a pair of elongated clasp members that are joined at one end by a hinge so that they may be closed together in a jaw-like manner to hold hair therebetween. Still another device includes a flexible pad, made for example, from leather, having two spaced holes therein. The pad is bent to an arcuate configuration so that a pin may be then be received through the holes. The pad and pin thereby define an enclosed area in which hair may be held.
The present invention relates to a device for clasping hair in a desired position and arranging it in a desired style. For example, this device of the present invention may be used to arrange hair in a simple pony tail or in a fan-like array.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for clasping hair that may be integrated with and assist in arranging hair in various desired styles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for clasping hair that is itself decorative and stylish. It is still another object of the invention to provide a device for clasping hair that is easily mountable therewith yet becomes firmly secured to the hair when so mounted. Despite being firmly secured to the styled hair, the device may, nevertheless, be easily removed therefrom.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, to be described below in detail, the device for clasping hair comprises a comb member that includes a base portion having a facing surface and a plurality of teeth extending in generally mutually parallel relation from the base portion. A clasp member having a clasping surface, comprises a comb engaging structure for embracing at least one of the teeth of the comb member in sliding relation to thereby mount the clasp member on the comb member with the facing and clasping surfaces in tightly confronting relation. At least one of the facing and clasping surfaces is contoured to diverge from the other of the surfaces and thereby define a region having a generally V-shaped cross-section when in confronting relation.
The device of the invention is used by arranging hair between the teeth of the comb member and against the facing surface of the base portion of the comb member. The clasp member is then mounted in sliding relation on the clasp member by sliding the comb engaging structure onto the teeth of the comb member with the hair tightly clasped between the confronting facing and clasping surfaces. Because the confronting surfaces define a region having a generally V-shaped cross-section, the clasp member may be easily mounted on the comb member. Furthermore, because of the structural relationship of the respective surfaces, hair is tightly held therebetween in the desired style, wedging the comb and clasp members apart within the limits imposed by the engagement structure.
The device of the present invention is also easy to apply to the hair. The comb member is merely placed in the hair as noted above, and the clasp member slid thereon. The respective members are also shaped to cause the clasped hair to assume certain patterns depending upon how the respective members are assembled.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be pointed out in or will be understood from the following detailed description provided below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.